Elurigh High
by theanimegamers
Summary: In this collection of one-shots, it's already hard enough to survive high school with the homework but Sonic (the nerd), Silver (the pretty boy), and Shadow (the bad boy) have it even harder with guns, telekinesis, bipolar disorder, Mathletes, CIA Agents-for-parents, and messed up love chains. It only gets harder. So yeah, it's a High School fanfic but just give it a try! R&R! :)
1. First Day

**Bold= AO AKA Animeobsessed1214 ** _Italics= VG AKA TheVideoGamer_

**YES! After months we finished this!**_  
_

_I procrastinated so long, I... uh... am now procrastinating on the author's note too. AHEM! Anyways, this is our first story for a series of oneshots. We adapted the characters into our own images of personification without going OOC. You will be able to tell when a different person starts writing because I use a lot of what we call the "Stephanie Meyer Technique" where we take one thing and stretch it into lots of detail. That's me. AO, on the other hand, is more short and sweet with TONs of grammar mistakes!_**  
**

**Hey! I'm not good with english!**

_... In a community of writers, you just disgraced yourself with that one sentence... But ANYWAYS... Uh... Oh yeah! you will especially know when I've started to write not only for the Meyer Technique, but because I will overstress (if that's even possible) Shadow's superior awesomeness.  
_

**Yeah... You really like Shadow...anyways I have a few things to say too! First things first sorry for the bad grammar thats the best I can do, second WE DO LIKE SHADMARIA, SILVAZE, AND SONAMY! As the story progresses we will eventually make those pairings come true, but for now this makes the story more interesting!**_  
_

_I almost cried when AO suggested Maria like Silver. I want SHADMARIA!  
_

**SORRY but you agree with me that this DOES make the story more interesting. Believe me I'm all in for Shadmaria too! Anyway enough of us talking on with the story! Wait! The disclaimer!  
**

_Oh yeah! DISCLAIMER: Although I wish I did (very badly), I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog (or in this case, Shadow the human)._**  
**

**Uh... What about the other characters?! sigh DISCLAIMER (AGAIN): we also do not own sonic or silver or sega in general. and just in case we don't own Stephanie Meyer either...**_  
_

_Or any other Sega characters that we mention! But we do own... uh... the stuff we didn't mention! If you want to know what that is, READ THE STORY!_**  
**

**Woah, Woah, WOAH! we need give the summary first!:**_  
_

**_It's Silver's first day of high school and he really hopes that he doesn't stand out OR fit in, but with his clashing brothers, his bipolar disorder, and telekinesis, that's just not gona happen._**

**_ENJOY THE STORY!  
_**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEE- Silver used his telekinesis to not only turn off the alarm clock but to also pick it up, move it out to the hallway and throw it down the stairs.

"Shadow!" Silver heard his brother Sonic yell, "Do you want THAT to be your first impression of sch- OW!" An alarm clock just came out of nowhere and hit me in the back of the head!"

Silver heard Shadow snicker, then someone run up the stairs. Shadow walked into the doorway of Silver's room and simply said:

"Get your lazy a** out of bed before I kick you out," Then proceeded to walk out of the room to get his gun. Silver groaned as he got out of bed,

"_Oh yeah, today is the first day of school" _Silver thought, just as Sonic walked up the stairs.

"Silver! Quickly get up! I don't want you being late for your first day of high school! "Sonic told Silver, "Now where did I put my spandex?" Silver sighed as Sonic left to go get his "way-past-cool" spandexes.

"_This is going to be a LONG year." _Silver thought to himself.

After he got dressed, Silver walked down the stairs but stopped when he heard Sonic yell, "Shadow, you can't wear that leather jacket! People will think that you're uneducated!"

"Shut up you geek" Silver heard Shadow yell back

"OW!" Sonic yelped. Silver had not known what had just happened and frankly he didn't want to. However, he had no choice but to go to down to the kitchen, for that was where he ate food. Silver slowly walked to the kitchen dreading what he was about see.

"_Oh well, it's not my problem if they are arguing- Oh God! I'm starting to think like Shadow!" _Silver thought as he walked into the kitchen, and there was Shadow sitting at the kitchen table and there was Sonic holding an ice pack to his eye - which was now black and blue-while struggling to eat his blueberries, half an orange and a glass milk. Shadow ate nothing of course.

_**(A/N: This is where you start noticing the difference!)**_

Silver dragged his feet as he groggily made his way over to the pantry to seek out his box of corn flakes."So…" Sonic's high squeak of a voice ripped through the silence like Shadow's old pocket knife. "Am I gonna show my little bro the ladies on the bus or what?" Sonic asked with a failed compilation of seduction in his in his voice. Silver immediately compared him subliminally to a sixth grader trying to sound cool.

"Actually…" Silver strained his imagination for a worthy excuse. "I was gonna ride with… uh… Rick."

"Oh. You never told me about this 'Rick'." Sonic's facial expression was that of a cheerleader who found out her boyfriend met another girl. "Is he new to the neighborhood?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I don't think you should see him anymore. Sounds like a bad influence!"

"Excuse me?" Silver sat up, his white gloves beginning to look teal against his now glowing skin.

"Alright, alright. Let's break up the catfight, girls." Shadow mocked, having just put on his iconic teasing smirk. Silver shot a dirty look toward Sonic.

"I'll just ride with Tails." The nerd muttered despite his previous enthusiasm. The brothers all looked at each other.

"Well?" Shadow asked as he shattered the silence.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now." Silver stated, pointing out the blindingly obvious.

They all trudged through the hallway with their backpacks. Shadow's a cunning black with his favorite gun, "Lucky", tucked into a compartment that Sonic had sewn. The teen was wearing a black leather jacket with matching leather pants. His black biker gloves screamed, "I ride a motorcycle!" at passersby.

Silver wore a simple cotton shirt of gray under a medium-light blue jacket that he constantly left open. His common blue jeans were predictable, and he dressed freely, not wanting to stand out _or_ blend in. His outfit was painfully average. He was not.

Sonic wore a brown plaid sweater vest under lime green spandex with deep blue shorts. He claimed he was creating a positive message by appearing "cool but well-dressed". Oh, Sonic. Sonic,  
Sonic,  
Sonic.

Shadow brushed out the door ahead of his younger brothers. He was seventeen, a senior. Sonic was sixteen, a junior, and Silver, a freshman of only fourteen. Despite the age difference, Silver often acted as the elder of the three. Sonic called Tails and caught him just in time as his best friend was leaving the neighborhood. He swung by and picked the geek up. Meanwhile, Silver hauled his backpack full of supplies off to the bus stop.

Shadow made it to school first. He pushed open the yellow double doors of the main entrance and was greeted by the gust of swirling wind it brought with it. It played with his thick black hair as he made his entrance, beckoning to schoolgirls everywhere as he walked by. He seductively flashed his perfectly white teeth every few seconds, capturing the longing gazes of his admirers. He was the school bad boy.

Sonic took his turn at bat as Shadow leaned against a locker to talk to Maria. The gales that the doorway produced were violent and awkward in Sonic's hair and face. He struggled to keep his hair nice and gelled back. It was short but could get messy if he wasn't careful, which, of course, he always was. He tried to flash his teeth, following his older brother's footsteps, but it didn't work and girls glared at him in disgust. His confidence remained unscathed though, and he trudged along heroically for the similar nerds of the school.

Finally, Silver entered. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he walked up to the school's entrance. He had finally escaped the ogling gazes of girls on the bus. It was just embarrassing. He just couldn't comprehend why Shadow liked that self-conscious form of popularity, but it didn't matter anymore; time to make an entrance. Shadow had explained how important it was for friends and stuff, well, his exact words were "It's, as Sonic would say, 'vital' for you to make a high school start-of-the-year entrance to get yourself some babes, popularity points, friends, and babes. Oh, did I mention babes?" Silver chuckled to himself. How hard could making an entrance be?

He pushed the doors open and his long, shoulder length silver fluff blew back in the heat of the moment. It was as if every girl in the school had turned and gone, "who's _that?_" He smiled sheepishly at a girl he passed. She seemed to be his age and had golden hair that was about the same length as his. She saw him, froze, and stood there, gaping at him in all his beauty with her mouth wide open. It was a cute scene, until the guy she had been previously talking to turned around. It was Shadow. So _that's_ the famous Maria Robotnik he always talked about.

Crap.

He could hear her say in a sweet soprano voice, "Is that your brother? He's so cute!"

Silver immediately knew this meant trouble. Shadow would be pissed if Maria had a crush on his little brother. Silver was in for a long, bumpy ride. He recoiled as he watched Shadow's black and red hair sweep around in a half second to glare at him. It was a cold, hard baring of his teeth and just screamed "Get. Away."

Realizing he'd just crossed into his brother's territory, Silver turned on his heel in the other direction. It was a relief his locker was a little farther down the hall.

_Later…_

Shadow and company were just hanging at their lockers, killing time until fourth period, when the loudspeaker suddenly kicked on. "Shadow Rodriguez, report to the principal's office immediately."

Rouge Valentine, the "most popular girl in school" according to herself, giggled at Shadow's unexpected last name. A bad move toward the guy she secretly liked.

"What?" Shadow asked in irritation, "My brothers and I are adopted, okay?" With that, he stomped down the hall. It wasn't a shock to him that he was going to the principal's office. It had been four years since he last made it through the first day without finding trouble. He could tell why his mom preferred Silver over him.

"Hello, Mr. Rodriguez." The principal greeted him with a hint of annoyance as Shadow sat in the chair across from the wide wooden desk.

"It's Shadow."

"Mr. Rodriguez-"

"Shadow"

"Shadow, do you know Ms. Hansel, the freshman English teacher in room 104?"

"Not really."

"Well she couldn't help but notice that you parked your motorcycle in her 'teachers only' reserved parking space."

"You don't know it's mine."

"The license plate says 'CHK MGNET'."

Shadow smirked. "Okay, that's definitely me." He leaned back, put his feet up on the desk, and rested his interlocked hands behind his head. "So, what're you gonna do with me?"

"Well Shadow, since that's the first offense of the year, I'm just going to give you two days of deten-" the principal was suddenly cut off by a faint _boom!_ coming from down the hallway. The principal stood up from his chair and said something in teacher code through his walky-talky. "We're dismissed. Carry on." The principle said to Shadow, as if disappointed.

"Yes!" Shadow pulled a wicked sneer and ran from the office to seek out the unusual sound.

Sure enough, Shadow ran up to Silver and found him in the center of a bunch of unconscious jocks. "What happened?" He asked with a smirk and some pride for his little brother.

"Well, uh…" Silver scratched his head, hand invisible in his fluffy white hair.

FLASHBACK

Knuckles and the other jocks were goofing off in the hallway, rating girls and messing with freshman. Suddenly, Knuckles spotted something he particularly liked. "Hey guys, I bet I can score with that white-haired chick over there!"

"Ha! I bet she'll reject you before you even open your mouth!" One of the jocks said.

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles replies smugly as he makes his way over to the girl facing her locker, "Hey Babe I don't think you know me yet but –" Silver turned around to face Knuckles.

Knuckles realized at that point that he was hitting on a fellow guy. "Oh my God I'm so sorry, I thought you were a GIRL!"

"It's okay," Silver admitted, "It's happened before…"

"Man I'm sorry. Are we cool?"

"Yeah su-"

One of the jocks walked up behind knuckles. "Hey Knuckles, who is this?"

"Uh I don't actually know…" Knuckles responded.

"What's your name New Kid?" The jock asked.

"Silver Rodriguez." Silver replied.

"Wait, you're SHADOW'S BRO?!" The redhead exclaimed.

"Yeah." Silver stated simply.

"I don't see it, Shadow's the ultimate bad boy and you're like a pretty boy!"

"Keep calling me Pretty Boy and you'll soon see it…" Silver dared.

The jock gave a teasing look. "Oh you don't like it? Huh PRETTY BOY? Or should we just call you Girlie Boy?"

"That's it you're dead!" Silver screamed as he began to glow with a neon blue aura. Without hesitation, he slammed every jock into the lockers like a shockwave, except for Knuckles, who he spared. Knuckles just stared and stared. "Um, yeah. I have telekinesis and I'm kinda bipolar…"

Knuckles closed his mouth, took a deep breath, then said "Okay I understand the bipolar but how on Earth did you get telekinesis?"

"That," Silver replied, "Is information I won't share."

"Okay, whatever." Knuckles responded.

"Wait, so you're not freaked out by my telekinesis?"

"You're obviously a freshman here," Knuckles explained, "but let me tell you something. This school is friggin' messed up man, telekinesis is just another thing to add to the long a** list of weird things."

END FLASHBACK

"Jeez, I just wanted to know what happened to the jocks! I didn't want all the background crap. You could've just said 'I used my kicka** power to beat them up." Shadow complained after hearing Silver's painfully long story.

"Well excuse me for trying to share!" Silver whined.

Shadow looked at the ground, then back up at his little brother. "You-" His sentence was cut off by the bell. "See ya, I have to go ditch class now." With that, he turned and started to leave.

"Wait! What about these guys?" Silver asked, motioning to the jocks.

"Eh, just leave 'em, they'll wake up eventually, and if they don't… Well I never did like them anyways."

When Shadow was out of view, Silver took one last look at the jocks, then hurried to music class, wondering why Knuckles didn't help them out in the first place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Silver reached his music class, the teacher complained, "Mr. Rodriguez, I know this is your first day but that's no excuse for being late."

"Sorry," Silver apologized, "But I ran into a situation in the hall."

"What kind of situation?" the teacher asked.

"Uh…" Silver looked around the classroom and spotted a girl holding a pencil. "An emergency pencil sharpening situation."

"Nice try." The teacher responded, "but lucky for you, your brother Sonic gave me a note that said, let's see here…" The teacher brought a crumpled piece of notebook paper out of his pocket. "'My brother Silver is good at singing, but of course not NEARLY as good as me, I think you should let 'him join your chorus, because it would help him get into a good college. I'm sorry that I can't join even though I KNOW that I would look way past cool up on those bleachers, but I can't because my parents told me I would take all the attention away from the other kids, and of course they are right so Silver's the best I got, sorry again. Well gotta juice! ~ Sonic Rodriguez'"

"Yep, that's definitely Sonic." Silver responded to the strange letter, holding his head.

"Yes, well since this is coming from the student who can't sing 'Mary had a Little Lamb'well, even with auto tune, you are going to have to prove yourself. Please sing any song in front of the class.

"And this will get me out of trouble?" Silver asked.

"Indeed." The teacher answered.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then." Silver responded. He took a deep breath and began to sing his favorite song, "Dreams of an Absolution".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, a certain bad boy we all know was sitting behind the school, on the phone with his mom.

"Yeah, school is fine Mom. Yes, being a senior, I will DEFINITELY tease Sonic. Ow, Mom! Watch the eardrums! Where am I? Uhhhhh…Lunch? Oh, I didn't really notice it was 8:30 A.M.!...Am I ditching? No!...Then what am I doing? Uhhh, there's the bell I gotta go!...Well if you didn't hear the bell you must be going deaf! I dunno, probably from all that YELLING!" Shadow hung up the phone and heard footsteps walking toward him, but realized there was no place to hide. A teacher walks over to him.

"Aha! I knew you were here!"

"Okay, ya cought me!" Shadow laughed, his hands up like a criminal, "Do your worst!"

"Come with me." The teacher ordered, dragging him to the principal's office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonic was listening to the teacher intensely and wrote down a billion notes. "And so the-" The teacher was interrupted by the bell.

"Whew!" All the students said in relief.

"Aaaaaawwwwww! Oh well this will give me a chance to- what does Shadow call it again? Oh yes 'score' with Amy!" Sonic told himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amy was standing in front of her locker talking to Maria. "And yesterday Shadow said 'Outta my way.' To me! EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Maria sighed. "Ugh, why do you like Shadow so much?!"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, "He's the baddest boy around, it's so hot!"

"That's what I mean!" Maria said, irritated, "There's nothing worse than a bad boy…Although his brother is kinda cute…"

Amy gasped. "You like Silver?"

"I never said th-"

"C'mon we're friends, you can tell me!" Amy said excitedly.

"Okay maybe just a tiny crush…"

"EEK!" Amy squealed, We SO have to go on a double date together! Shadow and me, you and Silver, it will be SO GREAT!" Amy continued to ramble about how amazing Shadow is while Sonic walks over. "And Shadow also-"

"Good morning, Amy!" Sonic enthused.

"Oh, good morning Sonic." Amy responded, already bored.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like oto go to the school basketball game! I have an extra ticket and I was wondering if you would like to go with me!"

"Sorry," Amy replied, "But as the captain of the junior cheerleading squad I have to cheer for them.

"Oh, okay." Sonic replied, then walked away glumly to find Shadow and Silver.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shadow was being lectured by the principle. AGAIN. "I told you a thousand times," The principle said as he repeated his everyday lecture. "You can't skip class but you don't listen! I'm sorry, Mr. Rodriguez-"

"Shadow." Shadow interrupted.

"Okay, Shadow I'm afraid that I'll have to give you deten-" Suddenly the principle was interrupted by a gigantic boom coming from the gym. "Ugh…We're excused. Go calm your brother down…"

"Yes! Shadow said to himself as he jumped from his seat and ran toward the gym.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Silver was looking at the unconscious jocks when Shadow came in.

"What happened this time? Shadow asked.

"Well…" Silver looked at the ground.

"No, wait. Let me tell the entire thing. I'm assuming you took them out with your telekinesis." Shadow said.

"Fine I won't tell you…" Silver said softly.

Shadow looked through Silver's fresh pile of unconscious jocks. "Oh good, you beat up Luke. I think Maria like him."

Suddenly Sonic walked up to Shadow and Silver and saw the unconscious jocks. "HOLY EGGPLANT WHAT HAPPENED?"

"What?" Silver and Shadow asked at the same time.

"Just tell me!" Sonic shouted.

"Well…" Silver replied, beginning his story.

"I hate you Sonic…" Shadow said as the flashback started.

FLASHBACK

Everyone clapped as Silver finished singing. "That was amazing!" The teacher exclaimed, PLEASE JOIN CHORUS!"

"Uh, I guess I can…" Silver said in his usual gentle voice.

"Wonderful! The teacher said, "Okay class, you are all excused, but Silver, I'll need you to meet me in the gym. There are some forms I need you to fill out and I ran out of the stack I kept in the hallway.

"Okay…" Silver said as he left the classroom.

"Hey Silver, I thought you were really good back there." A girl said.

"Uh thanks, I guess…" He replied.

The girl twirled her hair alluringly. "So, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Uh, no thanks." Silver responded simply.

"I knew you'd say yes to the most popular – wait, what?"

"Sorry," Silver admitted, "But I'm not really interested.

"That's okay," The girl said in reply, "I'll change your mind." She walked away and Silver continued on his way to his next class. The rest of the day went by pretty fast, before he knew it Silver was on his way to the gym room to meet his new Chorus teacher.

"Here you go." The teacher said, handing Silver the forms as he stepped through the open doorway. Silver signed the forms and handed them back to the teacher. "Perfect. Bye Silver!" The teacher said happily as with a wave as he walked past the teen and left. Before Silver could leave behind the music teacher, the same girl he saw earlier walked through the doorway toward him.

"Hey, I thought about what you said earlier and decided to give you a second chance." The girl told him.

"Sorry again, but I told you no!" Silver answered, frustrated. Suddenly a jock walked into the gym with some of his friends.

"Hey is this guy bothering you?" The jock asked.

The girl looked at Silver, and then the jock. "Yes, first he asked me out and when I said no he tried to kiss me!"

"What?!" Silver shouted in disbelief.

The jock looked at him angrily. "So first you make fun of me, and now you're trying to steal my girlfriend?"

Silver stared at him in utter shock. "This is your girlfriend? Wow, you make a perfect match, but I didn't ask her out, it was the other way around and I never tried to kiss her!"

"So now you're calling me a liar! I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson, Pretty Boy!"

"DIE!" Silver screamed, bashing the jocks into the wall again. The girl just screamed and ran away.

END FLASHBACK

"…And that's what happened." Silver finished, looking to his brothers for feedback.

"Are you crazy?" Sonic asked frantically, "This could affect your chances of getting into a good college!" He looked down at his watch. "Oh no! My soap opera is coming on soon! Gotta juice!" Sonic quickly left, leaving Silver and Shadow alone.

"Some girl tried to hit on you? That's my bro!" Shadow said with a snicker, patting his little brother on the back.

"Yeah, but that girl caused me to get bullied again! High school sucks!"

Shadow nodded his head. "Well, you're gonna have to get used to it. Let's go home."

"I gotta clean the blood off the floor. I'll meet you there." Silver replied.

"Whatever." Shadow left the gym for their home. Meanwhile, Silver walked toward a door that had some dark red stains on it, but to his surprise, a pretty girl in a light brown pony tail and a basketball uniform walked out, holding her shiny orange ball. He didn't see her at first and they bumped into each other. The girl dropped her basketball.

"That's alright." The girl responds when Silver bends over to pick up the ball. "Hey wait, are you Silver Rodriguez?"

"Yeah I am," Silver replied, "And you are?"

"Call me Blaze." The girl said, I'm a freshman here.

"So am I." Silver said, "Uh, how do you know me?"

"Well, there's a rumor going around that you're beating people up, and that you're like, pretty or something." She looked at the jocks, then back at Silver. "I see the rumor's true."

"Well, I gotta go to basketball practice, see you around!" Shortly after, the girl ran off.

Silver just stared as Blaze ran away, blushing. He took out his phone and set up a text message to Shadow. He wrote, "mayB high skool wont B so bad after all".

To Be Continued…

* * *

**_Why is Shadow a bad boy? Who were his real parents? Where did he get lucky from? All those questions will be answered in Elurigh High 2: Shadows Past!_  
**

**Oh and one more thing (although its kind of pointless now that you are done reading) we got lazy in the middle and used the regular line page break instead of the fancy page break... WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!**


	2. Shadow's Past

**Bold= Animeobsessed1214**

_Itialics=Thevideogamer_

**Yeah, so this is pretty short but we (or more like Videogamer) lost the original draft to this so we had to start over and it is now 1:12 AM and we just wanted to finish it...thanks videogamer...*cough* sarcatic *cough***

_Well, you're WELCOME! :(_

**Uh, huh anyways disclaimer wanna do it together?**

_Sure. We don't own Shadow unfortunately..._

**Oh videogamer tsk tsk tsk. And we don't own everyone else...actually this is all about shadow so, for once you were right**

_Really? But, how is that - oh, wow... I thought we were writing the author's note for "Silver's Past"..._

**How could you get that mixed up? That not even until after "Sonic's Past"!**

_Hey! It's one in the freakin' morning!_

**Okay whatever on with the story summary:**

**__****_Why is Shadow a bad boy? Who were his real parents? Where did he get lucky from?_** Read to find out!  


_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Shadow's Past

Ugh. I'm doing this for a school project. The only reason I'm doing it, is because Maria said I should and that she'd go get some ice cream with me to celebrate if I get a C- or higher. So, I'm gettin' me that date! (Got that Mr. Emeral?) Anyway, I'm supposed to write about my childhood, but just to warn you, I'm not your average happy-go-lucky boy scout or whatever, like Sonic. (If his life was like that anyway, I never bothered to ask). Not the point, though. On to my life...

The earliest memory that I have is of my dad teaching me how to shoot. It was so fun. My parent were the most well-known thieves on the list of America's most wanted, and I can proudly say that we got on the news all the time! Yeah, life was nice... that is until our hiding place was discovered by the FBI and I had to go on the run. My parents got caught, and I lived by myself for two years while I stole food to get by. It' a good thing I had Lucky by my side! Lucky's my favorite gun, a shiny black pistol that my parents gave me for my fifth birthday, right after I learned how to shoot. Of course, I never had to use it though! (Or, at least, not that I'm planning to disclose to teachers).

Finally, when I was seven two CIA agents (mom and dad) found me and brought me to CIA headquarters. What would the CIA want with a seven-year-old boy? I wouldn't know, but I probably would have ended up like Silver, or dead if they hadn't just adopted me before the decision was made of how to use me. I think they really saved my a**, because I don't think there are babes in a CIA prison.

Yep, so from that point on there was no more living on the streets. Life was pretty calm and, well, normal. Something I had never gotten to experience. It was...nice (but don't you dare tell ANYONE that I said that!) until I met Sonic...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Yeah did you guys know that in the original draft made by videogamer there was supposed to be this gun fight and 5 year old shadow had to fight with a freakin' RPG?**

_Well, how was he supposed to take on the whole fleet of GUN helicopters that were trying to kill him then?_

**They wouldn't have to kill him because the RPG would crush him to death!**

_Hey! He set it up against a wooden box!_

**What if it fell over?! Do you really want to kill your favorite character off?**

_I wouldn't have let it fall over! I was the one writing the story, and if he was about to die for real, I would FIGURE OUT A WAY TO BE THERE! (And, of course, save him and hopefully... No, just save him...)_

**Nice... Anyway Sonic's past will come soon but you won't know that unless you read this and not many people do, so if you are reading this give yourself a virtual cookie! Here is the summary:  
**

**_Why is Sonic so nerdy? Was he always like that? Who were his real parents? And why do we ask so many questions in our summaries? Most of those questions will be answered in Elurigh High 3: Sonic Past!_  
**

_And PLEASE leave a comment! We've NEVER GOTTEN ANY COMMENTS! And I like comments..._

**_BYE!_**


	3. Sonic's Past

**Yes! Another story is done! Good thing too because soon we will finish the next one and we can go to bed because it's now 2:45 AM and thevideogamer's sister just told us to go to bed...**

_Finally, I will take an order from my sis for once and just SLEEP! But this wasn't hard to write, because Sonic is, well, a nerd with not much else to him..._

**Yeah... Oh yeah and we'd like to thank altoidrck for editing Elurigh High, thanks sis!**

_Our other sis won't get a account, she thinks we're all geeks..._

**Well we kinda are, think about it, we are sitting in your room writing SONIC fanfics while listening to SONIC music, typing in SONIC things into google translate, surrounded by SONIC plushies (and one kirby plush and one link plush) sitting underneath your shelf of SONIC action figures**

_IN THEIR ORIGINAL PACKAGING! All except for the Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver because they were al in the same package and Sonic fell off his pedestal! But it was pretty funny because he fell at Shadow's feet... And, well, as old as we are... THEY'RE SO FUN TO PLAY WITH!_

**Anyway on with the disclaimer we don't own any of the videogames we just referenced and yes that includes Shadow...**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**_Summary time!:_**

**_Why is Sonic so nerdy? Was he always like that? Who were his real parents? And why do we ask so many questions in our summaries? Most of those questions will be answered_**

* * *

Sonic's Past

Hey there! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Human! Though that might be pretty obvious I mean what would you think I am? A hedgehog? Ha! That would be so not way past cool! Anyway the school thought of a brilliant idea to have us write about our pasts in journals! So, lucky journal, you get to find out about my way-past-cool life!

I don't remember much, but mommy and daddy told me that when I was younger my real mommy and daddy accidentally lost me in Europe while we were traveling around the world, but I was a very smart boy, and I climbed into a bag that was going to be illegally shipped to America! I was found and brought to a gifted kids orphanage, and according to Shadow I was actually the "bad boy" in the orphanage, I was REALLY, REALLY way past cool! Shadow said "I was a "real chick magnet"!

I'm guessing it was because I didn't always drink my milk and I once said the word "dumb". However, Shadow said that one day I was talking with a girl (I know! ME with a girl!) and I accidentally slipped on a pencil and hit my head. All I remember is after I hit my head, math was my life and you could never have to much of it! My amnesia may have caused all girls to not talk with me much (or at all...) and Shadow to hate me, but it all got better when I finally had someone to influence to be good and get good grades! We adopted my younger brother Silver!

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_**In first day it was revealed that Silver had telekinesis and bipolar disorder, but why? Why does he have white hair and Yellow eyes? Who were his real parents? This will all be revealed in Elurigh High 4: Silver's Past!**  
_

_Oh, and animeobsessed, you forgot to mention my life-sized replicas of the Hylian sword and shield-_

**The End!**


	4. Silver's Past

**You know, you would think that I wrote this because Silver's my favorite character, but it's actually videogamer that wrote this...**

_well, you were typing Shadow's past and I was sitting in your house, bored. So, yeah. Plus, you typed it up, just for the record, 'cause I don't make grammar mistakes!_

**I don't actually understand that come back...**

_Hmm... I guess it doesn't make much sense... But anyway, sorry if it gets a little bit too graphic, 'cause I started having a little... fun with this. On another note, it's time for the disclaimer. Will you do the honors?_

**Of course. DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Sonic characters that show up in this story AKA we don't own Silver.**

_I'll bet you wish you owned Silver... (:_

**Nah, I'm not as obsessed with him as you are with Shadow, but it would be cool, so maybe. I mean who WOULDN'T want a telekinetic hedgehog?**

**Summary:  
**

**__****In first day it was revealed that Silver had telekinesis and bipolar disorder, but why? Why does he have white hair and Yellow eyes? Who were his real parents? This will all be revealed in this story!  
**

* * *

Silver's Past

Man, sometimes I wonder why I joined Honors English...Well, whatever, I can do this. I'm writing this journal for a project. We have this prompt where we have to write about our childhoods. Okay here goes nothing...

I was born in...well, I don't know. My birth parents and I were kidnapped by the CIA when I was two, and it was really scary. I was young, but I remember it so clearly. We waited in a dark room for what felt like days, and finally we heard something kick on. A vile, green, gaseous substance began to leak through vents in the wall. I'll never know for sure what it was, but my parents looked terrified, and my mom covered my mouth and nose with her hands. Not understanding why she had just cut off my air supply, I tried to push her away, but to no avail. Suddenly, my father's knees buckled in agony and he grabbed his throat. Now coughing up blood, he dropped completely and began convulsing on the floor. My mother and I watched in absolute horror as he gripped his sides, curled up and died. That's when I realize that my mother had been holding her breath. She finally let go of me as she hesitantly sucked in her very last breath of air. Ever. Just like my father, she violently curled up and died in a small pile of upchucked blood. I took in a breath and expected to start shaking or something, but nothing happened. I figured they must have shut the thing off, then a man with shades, an earpiece, and a jet-black suit came rushing in to take me away. With a swish of my long, medium-brown hair, I looked over my shoulder at the pitiful sight. My parents were dead. What did they want from us?

"The kid didn't die." He muttered to some guy in a lab coat, also wearing an earpiece.

"What? How?"

"You tell me. He's immune to harmful chemicals or something."

"Fascinating." Muttered the man in the lab coat. "Let's use him for our experiments. Get Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez."

Well, after a few months of being a human guinea pig, it was concluded that my hair was growing out white, my sea-green eyes were turning a topaz color, oh yeah, and I also got telekinesis.

Finally I was almost six and the secret lab in the CIA was running out of data. I was almost of no more use. They were going to just put me in the electric chair or put a bullet through my head since a chemical injection might fail, but to my luck, mom and dad stepped up to adopt me. They told the lead researcher, Professor Gerald Robotnik (Who I later found out was Maria's granddad) that they had two other adopted boys at home and would take me off their hands. So that's how I came to live with Sonic and Shadow. It turns out that my white hair was a result of traumatic stress, and my eyes were a result of some of the extremely strong chemicals they gave me. If I wasn't almost completely immune I would have died or gone blind to that stuff! And when I have to go on my bipolar pills (my bipolar disorder being yet another trauma side-effect), I have to swallow the whole canister. Anyone would take a look at our medicine cabinet and think I'm a junkie...or suicidal. Yep, well, I'm a little strange, right...?

Yeah...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**_This high school is weird, but the students and staff are weirder. Don't believe us? Well then read Elurigh High 5: Meet the High School! _**


	5. Meet The High School!

**Finally after having to switch writing on flash drives, writing choreographies and bad internet connection we finally finished and posted Elurigh High 5! Seriously though, the internet connection was SO bad I am currently switching CPU from Videogamer's to mine because hers won't work at my house!**

_Well, it's not my fault you have horible internet connection!_

**I know, I wasn't blaming you**

_Okay then, so we're all good and by the way sorry about the cheesy ending I couldn't find a way to finish it._

_**Summary: ******__This high school is weird, but the students and staff are weirder. Don't believe us? Well then read_ the story!  


**Anyway on with the story ENJOY! :D**

**P.S. We don't own Open Your Heart. That song belongs to Crush 40, because they were the ones that sang it... Oh and we don't own Crush 40 either...**

* * *

Meet the High School

Knowing Sonic, he had already beaten Silver and Shadow home and was likely done with his homework. When the two teenagers reached their house and entered the living room, the weren't surprised to find Sonic enjoying his favorite soap opera, Tears of Sadness. They stopped behind the couch and watched for a moment.

"Dr. Thomas, I'm afraid Stacey didn't make it." A young nurse stated dramatically.

"What was the cause of death?"

The nurse shook her head solemnly. "I'm afraid it was the most painful of them all; death by pineapple."

"Stacy nooooooooooooooo!" Sonic screamed in an explosion of wadded up tissues.

"Hmph." Shadow crossed his arms in annoyance while Silver fell onto the floor in an outburst of laughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day in gym class, Mr. Robotnik was on his average routine annoying every teen in the universe and causing pain and misery to all. Except toward Shadow, of course, to whom he had a liking for. You would think that Shadow would return that liking, but he hated the fat guy's guts.

"Hey, you know what we should call Robo-Butt?" Shadow asked Silver.

"Robo-Butt?"

"We should call him Eggman! He's shaped like a *ucking egg!"

"Uh, okay." Silver said unsteadily, wondering if it's a good idea to get involved in this.

"Hey Eggman!" Shadow shouted in the teacher's direction.

"Are you talking to me?" Eggman asked, taken off guard.

"Yeah, he's talking to you!" Joined in a random jock who high-fived Shadow.

"Detention!" The teacher yelled. Shadow and the jock looked up. He was pointing at the jock.

"Just me?" The jock asked.

"Yes. Just you."

"Not me? Really?" Shadow wondered aloud with a smirk.

The fat man nodded. Shadow's smirk evolved into a sly smile as the jock slinked away, the back of his collar in Eggman's grip.

"Wow, I can't believe I got away with that." Shadow muttered.

On that happy note, off the three went to biology. The biology teacher was Dr. Gerald Robotnik, and he explained to them that not only was he Maria's grandfather, but he was a retired lead researcher for the CIA. He used to be titled Professor Gerald Robotnik, but now he just goes by "Doctor". Like Eggman he had a special liking to Silver, a pity liking, really, since his team used to be 'in charge' of Silver, and like Shadow, Silver didn't return that liking, uh, and if you haven't noticed yet, Dr. Robotnik is Eggman's dad, and Maria Robotnik is Eggman's niece, making Dr. Robotnik Maria's grandfather. Got all that? We hope so.

Meanwhile in biology class...

Shadow's fingers drummed the top of his table. He was, unfortunately for him, paired up with Sonic, who's so smart that he was put in the senior class with Shadow. While Sonic nagged him to wear white gloves instead of motorcycle gloves with half of each finger hole cut off, **(a/n: we didn't know what they were called...:))** Shadow watched as Silver settled in at the front of the room. They were in a unit about mutations, and Silver was asked to be an example. Since he hated Dr. Robotnik, he was only using it as a reason to escape Geometry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

The end of biology marks the end of school for Silver and Shadow, but Sonic stays after school for "Mathletes" meetings.

"Bye." Yelled Shadow as he left school with his usual smirk, "Don't wait up!"

"Who's he talking to?" Tails wondered aloud as he made his way to the door behind the biker.

"NEVER question Shadow, he's so hot!" squealed a random brunette school girl behind him.

"Uh, right, totally hot." He was dumbstruck by the girl's beauty.

"Yeah," She breathed, "So hot...Unlike a crazy geek like you!" With that, she left, Tails sighed in frustration, then shook his head.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself, "I can't leave! I have a "Mathletes" meeting with Sonic!" And so he scurried away.

What, did you think tails was getting a girlfriend? Nope, not the scrawny inventor of a mechanical arm that attaches to your belt. The mechanical infamous "Tails" were sold worldwide after his victory at the science fair championships. A man of such a nickname would never get a girl, nope!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

As Sonic made his way to the afterschool meeting room, he was passing biology and decided to say "hi" to Dr. Robotnik. Unfortunately for him, there was somebody already talking to the doctor, so Sonic stood by the open door and waited patiently. It was Silver, and he seemed to be arguing with the teacher.

"But, I said I was sorry!" Pleaded Dr. Robotnik.

"Look at me!" Silver screamed in his rage, "I'm a freak!"

"N-No you're not!" The doctor promised without confidence in his own words, "Chicks dig the white hair, and, uh, telekinesis isn't scary, it's...cool!"

"UGH! I'm not forgiving you!" Silver shouted angrily, "Oh, and you killed my parents!"

Sonic stood there dumbstruck. All he could think of was "Uhhh..." Which was saying a lot because Sonic was ALWAYS thinking of something.

"Oh, hey Sonic..." Silver moaned as he passed. He brushed his shoulder roughly, and the teen could tell that his brother was not on his bipolar meds today...

Silver then left with Shadow, and Sonic went to his Mathletes meeting with Tails and the other nerds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

BOOM! Shadow blew the smoke off of Lucky as inspected the target. Bull's-eye. "Heh-heh!" He chuckled, "Bull's-eye, every time!"

"Shadooowww!" Sonics' high-pitched called drove Shadow back to reality.

"What?"

"If you don't hurry up we'll be late to Silver's karaoke championships! They even have a time for recreational singing at the end! I wanna sing open your heart!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

"...And every night I will be with you,..." Silver sang clearly and intently, winning the championships. Sonic clapped more loudly and longer then anyone else, and Shadow had to punch him to get him to stop.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked after he hit the floor. Shadow didn't reply, and, of course, Silver wasn't surprised when he brought them his trophy.

"Hello." was all Silver said, "can we go now?"

"No! I wanna sing too!" Sonic enthused.

"Okay," Silver gave in, "But on one condition; Shadow has to sing something too."

That just about made Shadow drag Sonic out the door. "PLEASE!" The nerd pleaded, "I've been waiting for this!"

"Hah...Nope." Shadow got on his motorcycle in the parking lot.

"C'mon, Shadow. I know you don't care, but, uh, c'mon Shadow!" Silver joined in.

Still unconvinced, Shadow was just about to threaten to run them over, when he spotted Maria Robotnik passing them. She waved, "Hi, guys! Are you here for the recreational karaoke too?"

"Uh, yeah!" Shadow yelled, suddenly excited. Yeah, we are!"

"Yay!" Sonic squealed, grabbing his brothers by the hands and leading them inside beyond Maria. Shadow's bike fell over and everyone flinched.

"Sonic, I'm going to kill-" Shadow didn't get to finish, because Sonic took one look and threw himself onto the stage.

"Queue the music!" He yelled at nobody in particular.

"What song?" Someone asked.

"'Open your heart' by Crush 40!" Sonic shouted in no direction.

"Gotcha!" Yelled the same voice. Suddenly, the electric guitar faded in, and a very loud melody started to play. Sonic began.

"Boo!" Shadow yelled. Silver gave him a glare, but soon the others began to join in. Poor Sonic! Silver knew he had to do something fast. Without giving it much more thought, Silver climbed up next to Sonic and joined in. Shadow stood in the crowd awkwardly, but then saw that Maria was beaming up at the stage.

Not wanting Silver to steal "his girl", Shadow reluctantly climbed up on stage and began to sing with them.

When they finished the song everyone clapped enthusiastically. They were a hit! Everyone would be talking about this at school, and Shadow had even learned a lesson! Nah, just kidding.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**_Everyone has a talent, no matter how uncool you are. The high school students all have very unique talents and they all take those talents to the next level... Read Elurigh High 6: Talents!_**


	6. Talents

**Yes! we finally finished! this one is about the high school and their talents... although I think you got that from the tittle... anyway we would like to give a special thank you to Poetic Gamer for giving us the first (and only, right now) nice comment we have ever received and uh to PuppyPaw your comment was nice and all but I'm just saying here, you didn't have to call us fools... that hurt...**

_Well, I'm not going to nag about it, but yes, there are too many high school stories out there. That's not our fault, so all of you haters out there, give us a break. You'll soon realize that this is a completely original and unique fanfic, and I'm not just saying that. You can look up "Elurigh High" on Google and see this! Nobody else even has that name! You won't see another with Sonic a nerd, Silver a bipolar, and Shadow a player (with a sense of humor, too!). So just click the little red "X" in the corner of your screen, right now if you're planning to flame us. Thanks, haters._

_Oh, wow, I take back what I said at first. I did nag about it! No serious offense intended, really. I'm just asking you all to stop flaming us._

_I've been burned before. Like animeobsessed said, it does hurt._

**Yes that too! (though I kind of zoned you out) Now, on with the story summary!:  
**

**You saw the students at their weirdest moments, now how about their best? No matter how weird and unnormal this school is, you have to give them credit for what they can do. From gun shooting to cheerleading to singing Elurigh High has got it all. Everyone has a talent, these kids just happen to take theirs to the next level.**

* * *

Talents

"Aaaah!" Amy screamed as her pyramid came crashing down. Rouge laughed as her cheerleading squad stuck it perfectly. Elurigh High had two different squads: The younger division. This was juniors and seniors respectively Amy was the captain of the junior cheerleading squad and obviously Rouge was the captain of the senior. This pair shared a flaming rivalry that's the result of a couple of things, 1: they both like Shadow and want them for themselves, and 2: They might be from the same team, but when the school does its annual "Best Cheer Team" competition, they get really competitive with it.

Amy watched as Fiona Foxton was carried away on a stretcher. Yeah, Rouge might be on the winning side of the rivalry in so many different ways-for now. She was infuriated with the way things were turning out for her and decided to get a drink of water after class was dismissed. Coincidentally it appeared that someone with sloppy black hair was leaning against a locker near the drinking fountain. It must be Shadow! Amy surged to the other end of the hall and gave "Shadow" a great big hug.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion and annoyance. It turned out to be an average jock, and he just wasn't wearing his Letterman jacket at the moment. Amy gave him a slap to the face, and then went, "Oh, you're not Shadow! My bad!" With that, she ran away leaving the unsuspecting jock in the middle of the almost-empty hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

Meanwhile, Sonic was admiring his freshly Windex-ed locker door and said to Silver, who owned the one to the left of him, "hey do you think this shade of white even looks good on my locker? I think it should be lighter, or blue."

"Oh, Sonic," he replied, "It's white. There isn't much else to it."

"How could you say that?" He asked, shocked that anyone could say such horrible things, "What an utterly sloppy lifestyle you lead!"

"…What?"

"What?"

Silver sighed, "I…I don't know any more man. I just don't know…"

"Hey, look who's hammered!" Shadow enthused as he open his locker from the left of Sonic's, "Finally, someone in this place gets me!" He then reached into his locker and pulled out a vial of liquor. "Here's to booze!" with that, he threw his head back and swallowed the shot of alcohol.

"No I'm not drunk." Silver responded lazily.

"He's on his bipolar medication!" Sonic shouted with random excitement, "Now he won't kill me by accident and that's way past cool!"

"Heh-Heh, it wouldn't be an accident, friend," Silver mumbled. Shadow laughed.

"Well you act like you're drunk!" Explained Shadow.

"Well, as not way past cool as it is, he's high." Admitted Sonic, "It's a side-effect of having to take so many since he's almost immune to it!"

"Interesting…" Shadow uttered as he pondered an illegal thought.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing!" Shadow squeak with a sly smile.

"Oakie-dokie!" Sonic sang as he pranced off to his calculus class.

"Hey," said Shadow when Sonic was out of sight, "hey buddy, can I bum some of those meds?" Shadow asked in his most persuasive tone of voice.

"But you're not bipolar like Da Fluff…" Silver moaned.

"Uh, yes I am! I'm…uh, just as bipolar as you are! Watch." He turned to a random girl next to him and yelled, "You and me are going on a DATE! Got it?!" She nodded excitedly. Shadow turned backed to Silver. "See? I could be a threat to myself and others!"

"Nope, sorry man!" Silver said as he half-concisely stumbled down the hall. "Bye!" Within a few seconds "Da Fluff" disappeared into the crowd.

Shadow sighed and walked on to skip his Algebra class.

Yes, Shadow takes Algebra. And yes, Sonic takes Calculus. Silver takes Geometry, but have you been reading? Silver's mind is not normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

That night Shadow was bored, so he went into the garage to go search for something to torture Sonic with. He found some blue paint, from when Sonic repainted Shadow's old car. He decided it would be fitting to use it as means of torture. He inspected the label. Of course. "Ultra-Safe Long-Lasting Blue Paint/Dye."

"Perfect." He breathed into the darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaahhhhhhhhh!" Sonic scream rattled the entire house as Shadow chuckled and Silver fell right out of bed and onto the floor.

"…what?" Silver asked groggily. He knew it wasn't good when he could hear Shadow laughing from across the hall.

"**MY HAIR!" **Some of the neighbors began to approach their windows to see the commotion and Silver smacked his palm onto his face.

"Ha-ha! Face palm!" Shadow laughed obnoxiously as he passed Silver's room.

*sigh* Silver wasn't sure what to do.

Sonic came crashing into the hallway with deep, blue hair, "aaaaaaaaaAAAaaaaaaaa" Silver heard every single time Sonic passed the door to his room. On his fourth lap around the house, Silver telekinetically stopped him in his tracks.

"That's SO annoying!" Silver growled, "Now LET ME SLEEP!"

"So," Shadow said, "Your pills wore off."

"You're a horrible person!" Silver moaned, throwing his pillow over his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

"If you hate your hair so much, why don't you just wear a hat to school?" Silver wondered aloud.

"Because!" Sonic explained in irritation, "That's against school rules! DUH!"

SILENCE

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't MEAN IT!" Sonic pleaded as Silver entered the building. Sonic now had a black eye.

Silver was still swallowing his pills for the morning. When the last one was swallowed, he said, "It's okay, just please shut up!"

"When do your pills kick in?" Sonic asked, "Didn't you start taking them about thirty minutes ago?"

Silver thought about it for a second. "Yeah, man… You're right…"

"Uh, I think they started to kick in." Sonic said.

Suddenly, Shadow pulled up to the school doors, still on his motorcycle.

"Is the pony glued to your butt?" Asked a loopy Silver.

"No…No!" Shadow yelled, "Look; Maria's staying after school today. She texted me saying that she volunteered to stay afterschool to help a PTA meeting, so I'm gonna get me into detention!"

"You could just volunteer with her." Sonic suggested.

"Nah," Shadow said, "If I did that, I wouldn't get to ride Verona!" He said enthusiastically, motioning to the steel horse underneath him." With that, he flew into the school.

END OF CHAPTER 6

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Is Shadow really the bad boy we all know and love? Is Silver really the modest pretty boy we're all use to? Find out in Elurigh High 8: Obsessions, obsessions, obsessions!**


	7. Obsessions, Obsessions, Obsessions!

**Yay! another one DONE! And uh just encase disclaimer:We don't own Nerf guns... yeah I said nerf guns  
**

_Yeah, she said Nerf guns!  
_

**I know, I just said ****that...**_  
_

_But, do you know that I NOW SAID THAT?  
_

**uh yes.  
**

_Then my work here is done...  
_

***Stare...* anyway here is the summary for this story:**_  
_

**_You think Shadow's tough, wait till you find out his darkest secret. You think Sonic's a nerd? Trust me he gets nerdier. You think Silver's just weird in general? Well you're right. Everyone has an obsession, the kids in this school take theirs to the next level..._  
**

**_ENJOY THE STORY!  
_**

* * *

"All hail me-ee! Heroes rise again! Obliterating everything that's not my friend!" Shadow was dusting his Harvest Moon (yes, you saw that correctly, Harvest Moon) shrine in the back of his closet. Oh, we should tell you about that.

You see Shadow is secretly obsessed with Harvest Moon, but told no one. Not even Maria. He says that his motorcycle's named Verona, but he truly named it Muffy (from Harvest Moon: a Wonderful life).

Meanwhile for Sonic:

"Lalala! Carry the three! Round to the nearest tenth! Oh math I'll always be there for you!"

Uh, we better go back...

Shadow walked into Silver's room and had to clench his teeth to keep from laughing. Silver was singing into a white hairbrush (yes, more singing!), and brushing his fluff with a turquoise brush. "And I dream of an absolution!" At that point , Shadow could no longer contain his laughter.

"Hey! I heard you singing 'All Hail Shadow' again! You shouldn't be laughing!" Silver argued as he turned around.

"Well, I wasn't singing into a hairbrush!"

"Well, at least I wasn't polishing my Harvest Moon shrine!"

Shadow gasped. "You knew about that?!"

"Yes, Shadow. I know. This whole family knows! Sonic knows! Sonic!"

"Okay, okay!" Shadow threw his hands into the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I still can't believe you dyed my hair while I was sleeping!" Sonic said angrily as he put his contact lenses, "And, why do I have to wear these dumb contacts? Oh yeah...

FLASH BACK

Silver wasn't on his bipolar meds, and everyone was avoiding because he was in hysterics of fury.

"Help!" Sonic screamed as he ran through the red and white hallways of Elurigh High. "Silver's being scary again!" Shadow leaned away from the center of the hall to let Sonic pass, and soon glowing green Silver. Shadow just didn't care enough to do anything about it.

Silver's hand was raised and shelves of the school trophies came crashing to the floor behind him. When he finally spotted Sonic, he froze the terrified nerd and threw him to the ground telekinetically, Shadow decided to follow for amusement.

Silver's voice was demonic and furiously, "I will NOT have a brother who wears glasses!"

"Oh, wow…" Shadow snickered, "So that's what this is about."

"I mean, it's bad enough that you're a geek, but if you have the option, YOU'RE GETTING CONTACTS!"

And he got them the next day.

END OF FLASH BACK

Sonic stared at his left contact, then looked over at his glasses case, all cold and alone atop the toilet. He put the contacts back and exited the bathroom with pride for his big round lenses.

"No." Shadow said simply as he passed by, plucking the frames right off of Sonic's nose. Sonic sighed and walked back into the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Happy Birthday!" Amy squealed as Shadow passed her in the halls.

"It's not my birthday." Shadow complained.

"You don't know that." Amy explained, "since you don't know when you were born, it doesn't matter when we celebrate! It could be another day in every year! You're SO lucky!"

"Uh..." But before Shadow could continue that sentence, Amy shoved a big red box with a purple ribbon in his face.

"Open it, open it!" Amy chanted as Shadow tore through it, leaving Sonic to throw the discarded wrapping paper in the trash can.

To the three brothers' dismay, it was a gun-a Nerf TM gun.

"Oh, joy! Thanks...Amelia..." Shadow walked away, throwing the plastic orange gun on to the ground.

"But...But..." Amy's lip quivered as she watched him leave, "You can shoot in the house! And it's safe too!" This made Shadow stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Amanda," He said, "I shoot in the house anyway, and I don't care if your failure of a child's toy is safe. Oh, how cute is that!" He imitated her voice, "It's safe! Shadow will surely love that! You don't know me, bi***!" Following the rant Shadow grabbed the Nerf TM gun from the floor, took Lucky out of the inside of his leather jacket (he had Sonic sew him a gun a gun holder for his birthday) and shot the toy four times before throwing the remaining pieces on to the ground and walking away for good. Amy just stood there with her jaw dropped as low as her skull could allow.

"Oooooh…" Said Rouge as she passed by, "You just got bummed," (AN: Videogamer wrote that part, I honestly don't know what 'you got bummed' means, maybe she/he wrote something else, I wouldn't know his/her hand writing is horrible).

"The day I get one-upped (AN: one-upped?) by Rouge." Amy muttered…

You're pretty lucky that wasn't me today," Silver growled, "I would have just blown you to pieces." And with that wonderful comment, he walked away. By then, it was just Amy, Rouge and Sonic.

"Well," Sonic sang, "toodle-oo!" Leaving them Amy and Rouge together. He looked back once and yelled, "Oh, and if you can't already tell, Silver's refusing to take his medicine again!"

"Silver's bipolar?" Amy and Rouge wondered aloud in unison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later in Silver's biology class…

Silver saw a substitute teacher as he entered the classroom and breathed a sigh of relief. It would be a relaxing science class-maybe.

"My name is Julien Kintobor," the substitute stated, "But you can call me Mr. K."

"Uh, Mr. K?" Silver asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"This is the biology. What's that chemistry set doing in here?"

"Oh, that's not for teaching with, that's um, a bomb I'm working on..."

Suddenly, Jet Hawkins raised his hand.

"Yes?" Asked Mr. K

"Can I have it when you're done?"

"No! I'm going to take over the worl- crap, okay you can have it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In Sonic and Shadow's biology class...

"Uh," Said Prof. Robotnik, "Silver's refusing to come today, so I don't really have a lesson planned anymore. Do teenagers like tacos? We could make a genetically perfect taco!"

"Uh..." The whole class just sat there, wondering whats going on.

"It's decided then! Lets make some lunch!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sonic didn't have a mathletes meeting that day, so he went home with Shadow.

"But mom! Sonic's annoying!" Shadow moaned as Sonic munched on a delicious taco in his brothers' brand-new side car.

"Mom!" He argued, "I didn't want the sidecar you gave me! ...I look like an idiot using that on Verona! ...C'mon! Fine..." He turned to Sonic and said, "Looks like you're comin' home with me..."

"Oh," said Sonic, "So I am going to die today."

"Yep." Shadow agreed. (And not for the reason you'd think. Sonic hated motorcycles!)

"You see," Shadow explained, "I like to ride as fast as I can with one arm behind my back." He was enjoying the fact that Sonic was so gullible and that his face was getting paler and paler every second.

Shadow grabbed his taco where it was sitting, in the sidecar and got on "Verona." He took a big bite of his taco and yelled "Hold on!" but it sounded more like "Mmhph!"

"Okay!" Sonic gave him a famous thumbs-up, and Shadow sped down the streets.

It just so happened that they weren't going home...

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"It's uh, a place where though people go, like me! Now stay in the sidecar! You wouldn't want to get hurt!" He flipped his wind-swept hair out of his face and grabbed a plastic bag out of the side car where sonic sat.

"I was wondering what that was." Sonic said.

"No you didn't," Shadow said.

"What do you do in there?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

"Don't worry about it," Shadow stated, leaving him in the little car. People from all over the parking lot were entering the building in colorful animal and farmer costumes.

That's when Sonic realized that the bag Shadow was holding might have had a pair of overalls in it. "Um, excuse me!" He asked a man passing by in a giant floppy-eared dog costume.

"Uh-huh?" The guy responded.

"What's going on in that building?" Sonic asked.

"You don't know?! It's the sixteenth annual Harvest Moon convention! You know, Shadow Rodriguez, the vice president, has come since he was seven!"

This didn't surprise Sonic a single bit, "Okay thanks!" He said

"Hey, why are you out here anyways? Come in, I'll show you around the place!"

"Actually, my girlfriend told me she'd meet me here, but she stood me up. Again. You can have her costume if you want!"

"Way past cool!" Sonic squeaked as he inspected the bright pink overalls the man had handed him.

"Hey, I like that catchphrase of yours!" the man said, intrigued by the 'awesome' catchphrase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shadow was talking up a crowd of chicks, "Yeah, I named my bike Muffy." The girls squealed with excitement as his eyes scanned the chattering crowds. Suddenly, he spotted his little brother, Sonic...in pink overalls... He straightened his straw hat and marched over to Sonic furiously.

"Yeah, uh-huh, I've got straight A's in calculus... It's way past cool!...No, I don't play video games, but Shadow is my brother!" Sonic explained, then he saw Shadow and said, "Uh-oh, it was fun talking to you ladies, but I gotta juice!"

"What are you doing!?" Shadow screamed.

"Wha- how did you find me?" Sonic asked frantically.

"You're in bright pink f***ing overalls! You're a f***ing highlighter!"

Sonic stared at him with a goofy grin, "Shadow," he said, "I think we both look pretty ridiculous." Shadow was wearing black overalls and a straw hat.

Shadow grabbed his little brother by the ear and said, "we're leaving!"

When they got to the parking lot, Shadow was already arguing about how "he can't take Sonic anywhere with him."

When they reached their house, Shadow grabbed Sonic by the ear again and said as he dragged his little brother into the kitchen, "You don't tell anyone about this or my reputation will be ruined!" Just then, Silver walked by them in the hallway.

"Harvest Moon convention?" He asked, Sonic nodded. Shadow just threw his straw hat on to the ground and walked upstairs. Soon after he walked right back down the stairs, grabbed his hat off the floor, and walked back up the steps, slamming the door to his room. Silver just shook his head. Sonic giggled.

"Well, I've got homework to do. See ya!" Sonic ran upstairs with his backpack and shut the door to his own room gently. Silver just sat down on the couch in the living room and watched TV as he brushed his fuzzy white hair.

* * *

**_In Elurigh High 8:_**

**_Yay! Sonic, Silver and Shadow are going to the beach to relax! Wait whats this? A problem!? What kind of problem? Read to find out in Elurigh High 8!_**


	8. A Spring Break to Remember

**Yay! We finished! 8 down and a..few...hundred...to go...-.-**

_Yep only a few hundred to go, not to mention we need more life experiences or else we'll run out of things to base our stories off of..._

**Yeah hows that hair thing going for you anyways?**

_Well actually!-  
_

**No one cares so here is the summary for the day:  
**

_**Spring break is finally here and the Rodriguez brothers are going to the beach to get rich, have fun and the ocean and most importantly (to Shadow anyway) PICK UP CHICKS. But when something happens... well, lets just say... Poor Silver...**_

**By the way this is a filler!**

* * *

"I can't wait, I can't wait!" Sonic chanted as they loaded suitcases into his dad's car.

Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez were home for two weeks after a big spy mission for the CIA, so they decided to take Sonic, Shadow and Silver to the beach for spring break.

"It's gonna be great! Beach babes are always the hottest!" Shadow enthused.

"Of course girls are the hottest at the beach!" Sonic joined in, "They're in the sun all day!"

"Right... 'cause that's what I meant..."

Shadow mumbled as he elbowed Silver in the arm, who was carrying four boxes labeled "Silver's Pills".

The drive wasn't long, since Elurigh High itself was only an hour away, but the Rodriguez family had rented a beach house for the two weeks, so they had packed a lot of stuff.

After the drive was over, Sonic ran from the car and into the house. "I wanna go to the beach!" He squealed.

"You hate water!" Shadow called behind him. "Oh, whatever. He'll realize it sooner or later."

Suddenly Sonic emerged from the building and said, "It's way past cool inside! C'mon!"

Shadow and Silver walked and admired the place for a bit. To the right of them was a huge pool table and in front of that pool table was a nice TV. They walked upstairs and looked at all the rooms. There was one guest room, a room with two bunk beds, and two master bed rooms. Best of all, the rooms all had TVs in them! The brothers walked up the stairs to the next level and saw a nice kitchen with a L shaped bar surrounding it, to the right of that two comfy couches surrounded a TV and a coffee table. Behind the couches was a long dining table. Shadow, Sonic and Silver walked out on to the deck that was surrounding the building and saw the beautiful ocean, they looked down and saw a nice looking pool and a hot tub not far from it. For once Silver and even Shadow agreed with Sonic when he said that this house was way-past-cool.

**(AN: Just if this matters, we didn't create this house, we actually lived in it when Videogamer and I went to the beach over summer vacation. In fact this entire one shot/chapter is based on a true story)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After almost everything got unpacked, Sonic took a metal detector out of the trunk of the car and started waving it through the air. "Check it out! I'm gonna find buried treasure with this!"

When Sonic finished ogling over the piece of metal he ran to the beach, leaving the others to finish the unpacking process. Shadow and Silver weren't far behind though, they got in their swim trunks and ran after Sonic. They ascended some steep wooden steps covered in sand and gazed out at the sunset over the calm ocean waters.

Silver breathed in the salty air and exhaled slowly, Spring break. Finally!

"C'mon, to the beach babes!" Shadow yelled excitedly, trudging down the steps and falling head first into the hot sand. Silver didn't dare laugh, he just helped his brother up and they ran straight to the ocean after spotting Sonic. He was scouting the sand for treasure. Shadow sat on a bench and rated girls as they passed. "Eh, six. Five. Eight and a half. Oh, a ten! Hello!" He received a slap in the face, and then the girl continued on her way. "Oh well. She'll warm up to me." Shadow told himself as he sat back down. "Hmm... Maybe I should bring luck tomorrow..."

Meanwhile for Sonic:

"Hey! A nickel! I'm rich!"

Let's go back...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day...

"My head's been itching a lot lately!" Sonic admitted, "and my psoriasis usually makes my head red. It's not red this time!"

"Stay away from me!" Said Silver, standing up from his spot on the couch. "You might have lice!"

"Maybe I can kill them all!" Said Shadow as he pulled out lucky.

"No!" Yelled Sonic. "Besides, I don't have lice! Watch, I'll prove it!" Before Silver realized what was happening and could do anything about it, Sonic grabbed him by his long fluffy hair and rubbed their heads together. Silver screamed a very unmanly scream, grabbed Sonic with his telekinesis and proceeded throw him against the wall, knocking the poor nerd unconscious. Shadow slapped Sonic to wake him up.

"...Okay..." Sonic mumbled, ""If...Silver...itches too...I have lice."

"Whatever," Shadow said, about to walk out of the room.

"Oh, no you don't!" Silver said, freezing him in a green aura, "You're not getting away with a clean head if Sonic and I both have lice!" He picked up Sonic too and rubbed their heads together. "There. Now we all have lice!"

"That was not cool Silver!" Shadow yelled, "Now if Sonic has lice, I won't get to meet beach chicks! You ruined spring break!"

"Yeah, thanks Silver! And by the way that was sarcasm!" Sonic added. Silver threw him against a the wall again, and this time he stayed unconscious.

Shadow looked up how to find lice on the internet. The two checked each other, and they both agreed that they didn't see anything-yet. Of course, if there was just one bug on either person, it would soon be several.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later, everyone agreed that they were itchy and checked again. Sonic had it bad, Shadow had it pretty bad, but not as bad as Sonic and Silver, well, just read...

Shadow checked Silver's fluff with care, knowing that if he yanked at it like he did with Sonic, he would be holding an icepack to his head for the next year. He expected it to be nearly impossible for him to find any nits considering that they were the same color as Silver's fluff, but was in for a big shock to find it really easy to spot them, why? Because Silver had it the absolute worst.

"Crap..." Shadow muttered, wondering how to break the bad news to his brother. "Uh, Silver? The good news is, I don't think you got it from Sonic. The bad news is, you've had it for a lot longer, and, well, you've got it BAD."

"Oh no! Da fluff!" Silver screamed, putting his head in his hands.

Shadow snickered, "Well, you don't have to make it sound so-"

"Shut up!" Silver yelled, "this is a catastrophe!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Look at me!" Sonic squealed, dancing around the room like a ballerina. The three brothers were in robes, with shower caps full of olive oil on their heads because Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez were too cheap to buy real pesticides. Shadow wished he could crawl into a hole and die while Silver was on the ground, in a corner, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"The horror!" He would yell now and then.

Finally, Mr. Rodriguez came back from the drug store with what the brothers hoped would be lice treatment solution, but what he brought out was a tiny pick with little fine bristles. "What are you gonna do with that?" Asked Shadow "Comb them to death?"

"Kind of." Answered his dad, "We're going to comb them all out, one by one!"

"I'm not wasting my time on that!" Shadow responded, "It'll never work!"

"Well," Said their mom, "You could just shave your heads and be done with it!"

"No!" Shadow yelled.

"It's better than having blue hair!" Sonic shouted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Silver screamed.

"Okay, okay! We don't actually have to do that! Calm down!" Soothed Mrs. Rodriguez.

"I'm in for it!" Sonic said, way to eagerly.

"Okay, Sonic. We'll shave your head. As for you boys..." their mom turned to Shadow and Silver, "You're getting nit picked."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was six in the morning, and Silver and Shadow watched longingly out at the beach, warmed by the rising sun.

"Cool streak, speeds by! That i-is me-e! Sonic, he's really cool! Sonic, good grades since nursery school! Sonic, he's the fastest thing alive!" Sonic was singing very badly while he took his morning jog with his newly shaved head. He was in a great mood, now that the last of his blue hair was finally gone. He would forever remember that horrible moment when he woke up and found that he had blue hair. Just because Shadow happened to be bored.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were back in their bathrobes with greasy shower caps on their heads. **_(AN: Ew, we speak from experience. It's horrible.)_**

Silver sighed, and Shadow just walked back inside. Silver followed, only to find that Shadow loading bullets into Lucky. He watched as Shadow soon afterwards cocked it and went back to the deck  
.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Silver asked as Shadow passed him.

All Shadow said in reply was, "don't worry about it."

Silver ran back out to the deck to see Shadow aiming the gun at Sonic's shiny, bald head. "Hey, Shadow, what the h*ll?!" (AN: We believe that H*ll is a bad word) He asked frantically, grabbing Shadow's gun with his telekinesis.

"I wanna go to the beach too!" Shadow admitted, grabbing his gun back and taking out the bullets, "But I don't wanna shave my head! So if I can't have a good spring break, no one can!"

"Well, lets not kill Sonic, just because he was cooperative! He still owes me five bucks! How can I get money from a dead person!" Silver yelled, "Let's just do something else!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Uhhhhhh"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Game Cube whirred as Shadow and Silver sat in front of the TV.

"Shadow, I can't believe you're playing Harvest Moon: Magical Melody."

"Because!" He replied, "I like it when the animals die! I told you- oh, it's the Firefly Festival! I'm going with Nina!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, Shadow and Silver were sitting in stools with their heads down, getting nit picked. For the fifth time. Sonic was running around the house in all his lice-free glory. "This is taking too long!" Shadow complained.

"Well," said Mr. Rodriguez, who was nit-picking him, "I think you're done. I can't find anymore lice."

"Then why am I still itchy?" Shadow asked, running a hand through his slippery black and red hair.

"The bites still need to heal." He explained, "we'll keep checking you everyday, but I think you're pretty good."

"YES!" Shadow yelled, as he jumped from his stool and ran up the stairs to the shower, "Sayonara suckers! I'm going to the BEACH!"

Silver just whimpered in agony as Sonic shouted "I'm coming too!"

Suddenly, Silver's cell phone began to ring.

"Every night I will lay awake, and I dream, of an absolution!" Silver reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, setting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Silver! It's Blaze. I'm at Elurigh Beach and I see your brothers here, but you. What's up?"

"Oh, uh, I have head lice."

"Oh, uh, gross. See ya."

Silver sighed as he heard Blaze hang up.

"Who was that?" Asked Mrs. Rodriguez, "was it a girl?"

"...It doesn't matter now..." Silver said sadly.

"Oh. okay." His mother said, continuing to comb through his long fluff.

When Sonic and Shadow got back from the beach, Shadow was talking about a party he got invited too, while Sonic showed off a 1972 quarter he had found.

That night, Shadow went off to his party while Sonic played "Math is Cool!" on his kindle. Silver was lying on the couch (which Mrs. Rodriguez had covered in plastic wrap for him). A few minutes later, Silver fell asleep, Sonic got up from his chair and walked over to him.

When Silver awoke, the first thing he saw were the over-eager looking eyes of Sonic.

"Aaah! What the?" He screamed, so startled he almost peed his pants.

"I feel bad that you aren't having a way past cool time, so you can have my quarter!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Silver said groggily, "but how is that suppose to get rid of my lice? Plus Spring Break is almost over!"

"Why don't you just try to remove them telekinetically?"

"I've tried, I have to know where they are, or else I'm just ripping out da awesome fluff."

"Okay." Sonic walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few hours later, Shadow came home. Silver and Sonic heard the front door swing open and slam into the wall, followed by a groggy "...Hey guys...!"

"He's drunk." Sonic and Silver said in unison.

"Well," Sonic said, as he got up, "gotta juice!" With that he grabbed a towel, some sun screen and ran to the beach.

"Hi Shadow, how was the party?" Silver said, knowing he would regret asking.

"Well," Shadow droned on and on about "how hot the chicks were" and other things until suddenly, they heard, "Hey boys, I'm home from the store!"

"Oh God." Silver breathed, looking Shadow over. His hair was like a bird's nest, there was a beer can sticking out of his pocket and... Well, he didn't exactly look like the son Mrs. Rodriguez had always wanted.

Footsteps began to echo through the hallway, and Silver knew he had to think fast to cover up for Shadow, now before you start thinking "Aw, Silver's such a good and nice brother!" you might want to know that he's only doing it because he KNEW that if he didn't do anything, Shadow would kill him once he was sober, a Fluff's gotta do what it takes for survival. He pulled Shadow up from the couch that he was laying in, and grabbed the shade from a lamp in the corner the room. He ripped out the light bulb and stand, threw them into the closet, and shoved the shade on to Shadow's head, "Go stand in the corner!" Silver hissed. Shadow hobbled over to the designated are and stood there. Silver hoped that Mrs. Rodriguez didn't realize her lamp, was her son.

"Hey, Silver!" she said happily, setting her bags of groceries on the counter. "Is Shadow still not home?"

"Well, um, heh, uh..." Silver stuttered, and suddenly Shadow did the single most cliche you could do when you're trying hide. He sneezed.

"Is that Shadow? Where is he?" Mrs. Rodriguez began to turn toward the "lamp" when Silver jumped in front of it.

"Hey mom look! I uh, love you!"

"I love you too, sweetie!" Mrs. Rodriguez bent down to hug Silver, "Oh, wow..." She suddenly said with a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry! But he was, like, really drun-"

"Are you watching Family Boy? I always tell you that's an inappropriate TV show!"

"Mo-om! I'm fourteen! I'm technically allowed to watch it!"

"Not in this house!" Mrs. Rodriguez exclaimed, turning the channel with the remote. Suddenly the TV started to sing, "Elmo's world!"

"Now that's better!" Mrs. Rodriguez enthused, stepping away from the TV while Silver face-palmed. "Now then, I'm going to turn on the lamp and get some light into this room!"

"Oh God..." Silver looked at the ground as his mom turned and saw Shadow standing in the corner of the room with a lamp shade over his head.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked taking the lampshade off of Shadow's head, only to find that he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Oh, hi mom!" Shadow giggled, making it to obvious that he was drunk.

"Oh my god. you are in so much trouble." She said, shocked, "You're drunk aren't you? Who gave you alcohol?!"

"An awesome party dude, that's who!" Shadow replied.

Silver face-palmed again.

That night, Shadow held an ice pack to his head as he climbed into bed. The three brothers were sharing a room for spring break and Silver climbed into his bed next to Shadow, and Sonic got into his bed next to Silver.

They all looked pretty pathetic. Despite applying sunscreen by the truckload, Sonic was tomato red with burns, Silver was wearing his robe and shower cap of olive and Shadow was going through a monster of a hangover

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Silver woke up to Sonic's screaming, "My hair! My beautiful brown wig! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

When Sonic ran out of the bathroom, his 'hair' was blue. Again. "Shadow! Where do you get all this blue dye!" Sonic shrieked as Shadow bursted into a fit of laughter from where he was supposedly sleeping.

All Silver said was, "Oh. My. God."

"well," Shadow said grinning, "I think this has been a spring break to remember!" He continued to laugh as Silver groaned, throwing a pillow over his poor bug-filled hair and Sonic ran throughout the house screaming.

* * *

_**Silver and Sonic drag Shadow against his will to a ski resort. Along the way Sonic might meet his biggest rival yet. Jet Hawkins. Will Shadow ever like this place? Will Sonic beat Jet? Find out in Elurigh High 9: So close!**_

_About my hair! My Daily-_

END


	9. So Close!

**Yes! After 3 long months I have finally finished typing this thing!**

_It took me an hour to write this but three MONTHS for you to type it! WHAT?_

**I BLAME OUR SCIENCE TEACHER!**

_Yeah, I blame her too..._

**By the way guys, little thing I want to throw out there: I have changed my name from animeobsessed1214 to TheWritingGamer because I am more obsessed with video games now. Thanks VideoGamer...**

_You're very welcome! Oh, and while we're on the topic of video games, when are you going to give me Shadow the Hedgehog back-?_

**SUMMARY TIME!**

_**Sonic and cool the two words that no one ever thought would come up in the same sentence. Is that about to change? Has Sonic finally found his coolness that he so desperatley needs? The end must be near...**_

* * *

Sonic woke up feeling happy to be alive, for today the new "tears of sadness" episode would be coming on, and soon afterwards the three brothers would be going to a mountain resort. Unfortunately his brother wasn't as enthusiastic...

BEEP BEEP BE- CRASH!

Silver could be heard "shutting off" his alarm clock from the living room where Sonic sat. The three brothers had just recently gone to the store where they had all gotten new alarm clocks. Sonic got one that's shaped like a pencil, and to turn it off, you had to click the eraser. Shadow's looked like a pistol that you had to pull the trigger to turn off (so obviously Sonic had no idea how to do so). Silver's was microphone that he was suppose to turn off by moving the switch to off, however Silver liked his version more, he telekinetically picked it up, threw it some where and broke it. Everyday. They had to buy multiples of it for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the breakfast table, Shadow sat with crossed arms as Sonic ate what seemed like a trunk-load of food, while Silver munched on his cornflakes.

"Oatmeal with strawberries and blue berries with a glass of skim milk and half an orange is the best breakfast you can have!" Sonic enthused. Shadow just glared at his little brother with his arms crossed.

Soon, they were packing their suitcases and a few 25 pound boxes of bipolar pills into their parents' car. When Shadow finished stuffing his black and red suitcases in, he walked over to his motorcycle and patted its handlebars.

"Oh Muffy," He whispered, "I'll miss you, but we have to take the minivan."

"Who's Muffy?" Sonic asked, who turned out to be standing behind Shadow the entire time.

"What? You must be hearing things, this is Verona." Luckily, Sonic shrugged it off and climbed into the middle of the seats. Silver sat next to him, and Shadow took the back to himself. Shadow likes to sleep with his gun in his hand, so when the car lurches to a stop, the entire family's too afraid to be near him if he's napping.

Fortunately and unfortunately, Sonic was giddy with excitement and words flew out of his mouth the entire ride. He had talked about what he was going to name his snowboard for a half-hour before Shadow finally managed to shut him up.

He grabbed the back of Sonic's seat and held Lucky to his blue head. "Another word and I pull the da*m trigger."

Sonic was silent for the rest of the ride.

When they pulled up to the ski resort, everyone grabbed their suitcases with one arm and a box of Silver's pills in the other, and they managed to get to the check-in desk of the hotel without the need of a luggage car.

When they reached the front desk, an attractive teenager with red hair walked up to them and said "Hi how can I help you today?"

"I've got this." Shadow said confidently to his family, turning to face the girl. She was wearing a blue shirt and her hair was in a casual ponytail. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Uh... Molly."

"Yeah, the name's Rodriguez, look it up in your computer. We made reservations. And speaking of reservations, anything planned for dinner, tonight at seven?"

"N-no but-"

"Shh! See you there. Fred's BBQ House."

The girl sighed, slightly annoyed, but looked them up in her computer.

"Oh yes! Room 102! Here's you key card." She handed them each a rectangle of plastic.

"Thanks! That's so juicen' of you!" Sonic exclaimed prancing down the hallway to find their room, leaving his luggage behind.

"I apologize for him." Said Mr. Rodriguez, turning red with embarrassment as he picked up Sonic's things. Mrs Rodriguez helped him, and they all hobbled down the hall like pack mules.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they got into the room Sonic was bouncing on a bed.

"This is way past cool!" He shouted, "It's a suite with adjoining rooms! This one has three beds and the room over there has a double bed for mommy and daddy!"

"Yes," Mrs. Rodriguez replied, "that's how we ordered the suite!"

"So," said Silver, "let's go get our gear!"

They went to a rental shop and got a blue snowboard for Sonic (which he named Blue Star), a black and red snowboard for Shadow, a teal and white snowboard for Silver, and ski's for their parents.

Then they went up to the skiing/snowboarding slopes, and put on all of their gear and winter clothes in a nearby lodge. Afterwards, they inspected a map to figure out which ski lift to take.

"This one takes us to that double black diamond the Avalanche!" Shadow exclaimed, "Let's go to that one first!"

"Out of the question," said , "None of us even know how to use this gear! Let's start at that training it takes that long green slope, the "Lazy Mile", all the way to the entrance of another ski lift!"

"Cool!" Said Shadow, "there's an entrance to "The Cliff" near there! It's also a double black diamond!"

"Well we're not going on it and that's final!" Mrs. Rodriguez stated.

"Fine..." Shadow muttered.

When they were at the top of the mountain, they were studying the map again. "Okay, so this is "The Cliff", so the training course should be around here somewhere." Silver explained, taking the map away face. When he did he saw Sonic sliding down the extremely steep hill in front of them.

"Oh my god!" Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez screamed in horror.

Sonic waved, being painfully oblivious to what he was on, thinking that it was part of the training course, that is until he looked forward and saw that he was going a near-ninety degree angle.

"Aaaaaaah!" He screamed as he flew downward and out of sight. His parents screamed for Silver to do something, but Silver just stood there, shocked, while Shadow fell backwards into the snow. Laughing.

"The Cliff" was in the shape of a U at the beginning. It sharply went down, then propelled you into the air like a ramp. Sonic went flying into the air and grabbed his board with one hand. Before he knew it, he had done a flip in the air, then released his hand just in time to land the jump gracefully- well it would have been graceful if he weren't screaming with fear the entire time anyway... The family watched in shock, staring from the ground as Sonic became less and less scared and zoomed down the mountain with ease, screaming now with excitement and adrenaline.

But then he hit the moguls. He hit one round bump of snow and lost his balance, flying back into the air with the next, this jump he wasn't able to land and his board went flying as he hit the ground on his stomach.

He suddenly heard a high, nasally voice laughing at him. When he looked up, he saw a snow boarder with green-dyed hair sticking out of his hat and round, yellow goggles. He was holding a matching green snowboard at his side.

"Not bad for a beginner, but still pathetic. Wanna prove yourself? Race me tonight at Six o' clock sharp, "The Avalanche" See you there!"

Jet turned around to walk away, but stopped when Sonic yelled, "Wait! What's your name, friend?"

"That's none of your business, but people call me Jet, because I'm the fastest snowboarder on this mountain, and by the way, I plan to keep that tittle." With that, this mysterious "Jet" got on his snowboard and sped past the ski lifts and out of sight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, at the top of "The Cliff"...

"If Sonic can do it, then snowboarding must be easy!" Shadow exclaimed, attaching his board to his feet and sliding down the steep hill. He flew into the air, lost his board almost immediately and landed head-first into a mogul.

He lifted his head, spat snow out of his mouth, and looked around for his board. To his surprise Silver was holding it out to him.

How'd you stick the landing?" Shadow asked, standing up and taking the board from his brother.

"Well," Silver explained, "I have complete control of my board, because I just use my telekinesis when I want to move."

"That can't be any fun."

"It's not. I don't think I like snowboarding."

"Me neither," Shadow agreed, "If I had to do any winter sport it would be ice-skating."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Six o' clock sharp at the "The Cliff"...

Sonic hobbled up in his bubble jacket to the figure standing near the designated slope.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to show!" Jet laughed as Sonic approached him. Silver and Shadow had tagged along for the fun of it. "I see you brought and audience. No problem I brought one too."

That's when the three brothers saw the other two teens standing behind Jet. As they stepped out of the shadows, they revealed themselves as a rather large male in a puffy gray jacket and a slender girl in a purple one.

"What a coincidence," Jet said, "that we both brought a male and a female." He inspected Silver, who had his flowy white hair hanging loose, with his dark blue goggles on.

"Hey!" He whined, "I'm a guy too!"

"Oh, really?- Anyway..."

"Let's do this!" Sonic said enthusiastically.

"This is Storm," Jet motioned to the guy in the gray jacket, "and this is Wave," he motioned pointed to the girl in purple, "she will announce the start of the race."

"Ready?" Wave asked as Sonic and Jet latched their feet to their boards at the starting point.

"Set?" Wave held up a flag. "GO!" She yelled as she slashed the air with the flag.

It didn't take Sonic long after they began to fly down the mountain to realize he had never even bothered to inspect the course. He'd have to prepare for the worst.

As the two raced neck and neck over hills and around moguls, Silver and Shadow were awkwardly watching in silence next to Storm and Wave.

"So," said Wave, "You're, like, actually not a girl?"

"NO! I'm not a girl!" SIlver took off his goggles to show his face.

"Yeah, you're a girl right?"

Storm opened his mouth to say something, and Shadow shook his head mouthing, _"Shut up, you idiot!"_

Of course, Storm didn't listen , "Man you need to cut off that all that scraggly hair!"

That is when Silver broke. He tackled Storm, who began screaming like a little school girl. Pretty soon the two were tumbling down "The Cliff", right behind Sonic and Jet. Fortunatley for Sonic, they tumbled right into Jet and let Sonic win the race.

"This isn't over!" Jet yelled as he got up from the snow, "I demand a rematch!"

Suddenly, Wave came speeding down the mountain screaming, "That Black-haired freak is trying to kill me!"

Everyone looked up and saw Shadow, who had tried to come down the mountain and was descending it "tumbleweed style."

Luckily for Wave he missed her and Jet was run over yet again. Thus causing Jet to get knocked out and Silver to be thrown into a fit of laughter.

"So boarding is SO way past cool!" Sonic yelled.

Silence

So close to being cool Sonic. So. Freaking. Close.

END

* * *

_**What happens when you knock over Shadow's bike? Love? Hate? Death? Maybe all three. Don't worry, Silver feels that it was all worth it for Blaze. What am I talking about you ask? Find out in Elurigh High 10: First Date!**_


	10. Silver's First Date!

**Sorry it took so long guys! **

_**It all started with a basketball game and a tipped over motorcycle. The next thing he knew, Shadow was threatening to kill him and he was on a date with the girl of his dreams. Will it end in happiness or tragedy? Well you won't find out reading the summary! Have fun!**_

* * *

Silver, Shadow and Sonic were watching the school basketball game, well more like Silver dragged both of them to go with him. Now why would Silver want to go to a basketball game?

"GO, BLAZE, GO!" (I think we just found out why) Silver Cheered for Blaze, basketball champion, ignoring how most of the girls were ogling over him and his brother Shadow (the rest were glaring death at Blaze).

"Silver, you have such an amazing voice!" a random girl said, and this random girl for whatever reason was wearing a long white wig and yellow contacts...

"No way!" screamed another girl, who was wearing a long black wig with red streaks in it. She was also wearing a leather jacket. "Shadow has the most amazing voice ever!"

"Does not!" the girl screamed back.

"Does too! Much better than that white-haired freak!"

"Take that back!" The 'Silver fan' gasped as she tackled the 'Shadow fan.'

You might be wondering why Silver hasn't telekinetically destroyed the 'Shadow fan' for calling him a "white-haired freak" yet, (and before you jump to that conclusion, no he is not on his meds) well normally he would be telekinetically bashing her head against a wall, however he was just too busy drooling over Blaze to care.

And uh, as for Shadow...

"CAN WE GO HOME NOW?!"

"No..." Silver growled, as he twitched his eye and started to glow neon-blue. Suddenly the two 'fan girls' that were fighting also started to glow neon-blue, got lifted into the air, and were thrown to the other side of the gym. No one noticed (they're just that important)...

"But I'm boreeeeeeed!" Shadow whined, Silver just rolled his eyes and turned back towards the game.

"Come on Shadow!" Sonic said in an annoyingly peppy tone, "You're being totally not way-past-cool! Where's your school spirit?"

"What school spirit?" Shadow said angrily as he crossed his arms and leaned back a bit, "I only drove you guys here because Silver threatened to tell everyone about my harvest moon obse- secret.

Silver ignored the dark aura that his brother was sending him and kept staring at Blaze. As for everyone else? (Besides Sonic) They started inching away five minutes ago when Shadow started pulling out his gun...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the game Silver decided that his throat needed some water. When Silver approached the water fountain he pulled his precious "fluff" back, bent down and took a big drink. Now let's just say that Silver was so happy he could sing with his eyes closed walking backwards... literally, "Cuz every night I will save your- ahhhh!" Silver screamed a very unmanly scream as he tripped over a basketball, causing him to fall on his face. Silver growled in anger, "Die you stupid piece of rubber!"

"Gosh anyone would say ow, but to kill it? That's harsh." Blaze said as she turned around the corner.

"Blaze!" Silver squeaked as he got up, "I, uh, mean, ahem, Blaze, hi, how are you?

"Fine thanks, sorry you tripped over my ball. I dropped it."

"Oh, heh, that's fine, no problem at all!"

"Hey, you're Shadow's little brother Silver! We met at the beginning of school right?"

"Yeah!" Silver shouted excited to see that Blaze remembered him.

"Well, Silver, I know sounds kind of weird, but I really like that song that you were singing, could you sing it to me again?"

"Uh, sure, but could we do that somewhere else?"

"Uh, sure, uh, why?"

"Oh, no reason..." Silver said nervously as he looked towards the girls that were hiding behind the walls and were sending murderous glares at Blaze

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaze was sitting on Shadow's motorcycle listening to Silver sing, when suddenly the worst thing that could possibly ever happen to Silver happened. His voice CRACKED!

"Hahaha!" Blaze laughed.

"It's not that funny!" Silver shouted, embarrassed, but also suppressing a laugh, "It's a part of puberty!"

"Oh, it was VERY funny! Hahaha- woah!" Before Silver could process what was happening, Blaze had slipped, but not only had she slipped, her foot got caught on the sidecar and Shadow's poor motorcycle went crashing down with her...

"Whoa, I'm sorry!" Blaze apologized as she stood back up, inspecting the bike.

"Don't worry," Silver assured her, "there doesn't seem to be any damage done, but-"

"Uh-oh, Silver?" Blaze said, realizing something.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not in the game right now because it's over."

"Oh..." said Silver, realizing that meant Shadow would be here any second.

And sure enough, they heard a voice go "Muf- uh, Verona!" Shadow ran towards his fallen bike and glared at Silver and Blaze, "who did it?" Shadow said in a menacing voice.

Before Blaze could even open her mouth Silver blurted out "It was me! I stubbed my toe on the bike, got angry and kicked it over."

Shadow's eyes twitched, "You kicked Verona?!"

"Uh, yes?" Silver squeaked as he remembered how the last kid that kicked Verona was never seen again.

"You are SO dead!" Shadow yelled as he ran toward Silver, pulling his gun out from inside his jacket, you can obviously see the brotherly love here.

"Eeek! I'm sorry! I'll do your homework for a week!" Silver screamed like a total pansy, "Just don't kill me!"

This made Shadow stop in his tracks, "How about three months?"

"What?! No way!" Silver yelled.

"That's too bad, you were my favorite brother too, I mean, look at your competition." Shadow said as he cocked his gun, "I'm gonna miss you, well maybe for a few months anyway..."

"Okay, okay! Three months is fine!" Silver said in a panic.

Now most of you are probably thinking, "Oh Silver's giving in for no reason, Shadow wouldn't really kill his own brother!" But Silver knew his brother wasn't kidding, in fact Shadow's first words to Silver were "Don't. Touch. Verona. Or else..." as you can see Shadow is a very loving brother.

"Good," Shadow said, "now pick up Verona." Silver sighed and telekinetically picked up Verona.

"See?" Shadow smirked, "I always get what I want," with that, he walked away, leaving Blaze and Silver to have a nice awkward time.

"So, uh, thanks for backing me up there bro." Blaze said

"Uh, yeah sure, n-no problem," Silver said, blushing furiously.

"How about I buy you dinner tomorrow night!"

"You mean like, a date?" Silver asked way too excitedly.

"Uh, yeah sure, if that's what you want to call it..."

"Yeah sure, meet ya there." Silver said trying to use one of Shadow's I-don't-really-care tactics, but as soon as Blaze left...

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSS!" could be heard throughout the school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day...

"Shadow?" Silver asked he walked into Shadow's death chamber of a bedroom (which, by the way, had a wall covered in guns).

"What?" Shadow said as he walked out of his closet.

"...What were you doing in ther- never mind, not the point, do you know how to get a girl to like you?"

"Well" Shadow smirked, "It's about time you asked. You see, a girl wants a man that can take charge. A man that has guns and a motorcycle- OF WHICH YOU KICKED!- they want someone who can be bad, a rebel basically, get it?

"Yeah, sure..."

"You can start first by dying your hair-"

"No."

"What? But you as-"

"No."

"But you sai-"

"No! Forget it! I'm not going to listen to the guy who spends two hours in his _Harvest Moon_ shrine praying to Muffy!"

"Nonsense!" Shadow defended himself, "I don't do that!"

"Oh yeah?" Silver said crossing his arms, "Open your closet right now."

"Okay, okay!" Shadow said, stepping in front of his closet door, "You better not tell anyone Silver, or else I'll have to get pretty creative with the scissors."

"You wouldn't," Silver said as he took a step back, "not to your own brother!"

"Oh yes I would! So don't tell anyone or start saying your last goodbyes."

"You just wouldn't do it!"

"I definitely would, so either back off or you can say goodbye to your precious hair!"

Silver gasped and promptly (like a man) fainted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Silver woke up only to find Sonic staring down at him, "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Silver screamed like a little school girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed like a Sonic (there is nothing in this world that can describe what that sounded like besides Sonic himself) causing the two windows next to them to break. He then immediately fainted. Onto Silver...

Silver telekinetically pushed him off, now you're probably wondering "Why didn't he just push Sonic off with his arms?" Well he would have, if he was strong enough...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3 Hours Later...

Sonic woke up thinking that he had just crashed after watching a big "Tears of Sadness" marathon, but then found that he was wrong considering that he was at the edge of the top of the stairs. He got up and went down the stairs, where he found Shadow.

"Hey Shadow!" He said cheerfully.

No reply.

"Hey Shadow, hey Shadow, hey Shadow, hey Shadow, hey Shadow," Sonic annoyingly repeated.

"What the heck do you want?" Shadow growled. (AN: Credit goes to Shadow759)

"I'm booooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddd ddd!" Sonic whined, "Where's Silver?"

"Out getting clothes, now shut up."

"Oh, but he has so much clothes already!"

"He has a date tonight, now shut it!" As you can see, Shadow was playing _Harvest Moon_.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Sonic exploded in nerd fury, "He's WAY too young! Who is this girl? What's her name?!"

"Blaze," Shadow said, smirking at Sonic's anger, "you know, the rich girl that's captain of the basketball team? I can't believe she said yes, when _I_ asked her, all I got was a punch in the face." But Sonic wasn't listening anymore, for he was too busy insulting Blaze by calling her a "Tears of Sadness hater" or a "totally not way-past-cool person" or a "meanie butt that doesn't like school."

Shadow shrugged and turned back to his game, but before he could pick another turnip, Sonic shouted "that's it!" causing Shadow to jump five feet into the air.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you did that before I have to go find another body bag." Shadow growled.

"We're gonna follow Silver on his date!"

"That is so stupi-"

"I'm a genius!" Sonic interrupted with sparkles in his eyes.

"Whatever, you have fun with that." Shadow said as he picked up the controller again. "I'll just be right here."

"But I need you to come with me!" Sonic wailed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Plea-?"

"No."

"Fine," Sonic huffed, "but you're missing out on an opportunity to make Silver look bad in front of a girl he likes!"

"Hmm..." Shadow pondered, "I do indeed like to make Silver look and feel like a fool, but you would never let me."

"I wouldn't let you embarrass Silver, yes, but I do NOT want him to date that girl, so I'll make an exception!" Sonic declared.

"Wow," Shadow said, so shocked that he dropped his controller, "You are getting more and more evil. I'm so proud!"

"Really?" Sonic said, not sure if that was a good or bad thing, "I was just copying Bobilena, the evil girl from 'Tears of Sadness'!

"AAAnd, it's gone." Shadow said, putting the Nintendo GameCube away, "Come on," He said as he grabbed Sonic's arm, "I know where he is."

A very popular guy and the school laughing stock, going to spy on a social outcast… This is practically the definition of disaster.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Silver walked in to 'Rosy Rascal's Suits and Dresses' and was immediately attacked by a pink haired girl that look a lot like Amy for whatever reason.

"Scourge!" The girl squealed, "I knew you would come back! I knew you would eventually ditch that no-good Fiona Foxton!"

"Hey!" Silver screamed, once again forgetting that he had telekinesis, "Get off me!"

A girl with overalls came running out, about to tell them off for being so loud when she realized that it was actually her boss that was causing all the racket, "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she yanked the crazed girl off of Silver, "I'm so sorry!"

"Uh, it's… Okay… I guess…"

"Rosy!" The overcalled girl scolded, "Don't attack the customers okay?"

"Oh, but Scourge isn't a customer! He came here to see ME! And I promise, this time I won't attack him with a hammer!"

"Excuse me?" Silver asked, not sure if he heard correctly, unfortunately he was not answered and instead was shushed by the blonde-haired employee.

"Rosie, uh, listen," She said, "Scourge here really needs a custom made, uh, suit! One with flames and uh, a picture of himself. He wants you to go make it yourself right now okay?"

"If Scourgie wants it, Rosie will make it!" With that, the psycho who was also known as Rosie ran off.

"Sorry," the employee said as she turned back to Silver, "Rosie is very... Unique..."

"Ya think?" Silver said, rather annoyed about the events that had just occurred.

"Anyway, how about we find you something to wear, huh?"

"Okay then,"

"I think this would look great on you!" The employee said as she brought out a nice long pink dress.

"Haha that's funny!" Silver laughed, "But you know, I'm A GUY!" He suddenly growled in a menacing voice, and you know what that means! Suddenly everything started to glow teal and the clothes all started to get thrown around as if some ghosts were shopping at a 100% off sale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Silver was happily walking down the street, for his date would begin in just one hour. Singing 'Dreams of an Absolution,' he stopped walking and started to levitate himself with his telekinesis. Unfortunately he ended up crashing into someone two seconds later. A girl with overalls.

HMMMM I WONDER WHO it could POSSIBLY BE?

"Hey you're-!" Silver shouted before he was rudely interrupted by the page line.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on Sonic! Silver left like twenty minutes ago!" Shadow yelled, trying to pull his love-struck brother away from Rosie's Suits and Dresses.

Love-stuck? What are we talking about? Well…

"Oh Amy! I love you!" Sonic said, his eyes suddenly replaced by hearts- which, by the way, really freaked Shadow out.

"S-S-Scourge!" Rosie shouted back, "I never thought you would ever say that to me! I love you too!"

And what was Shadow doing during this interesting scene? Pulling out his gun.

Yeah… Let's go back…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey," Silver said, "You're the one who helped me at Rosie Rascal's Suits and Dresses! You know, the one that called me a _girl_." The menacing growl was back ad was immediately replaced with a whiny, uh, whine. "Like, _really_?! I don't even sound like a girl!"

"Voice means nothing to me!" She said, "But sorry about that… What do you need the suit for anyway?"

"Oh, I have a date tonight!" Silver smiled, glowing with the accent of the sunset behind his hair, "By the way, I'm Silver!"

"Oh that's great! I'm Hope!" She enthused, shaking his hand.

"Hey want some advice for your date?" She asked casually, even though her question was incredibly random.

"Sure!" The white-haired teen agreed.

"Okay, well the first thing you need to remember is to not go overboard with the gifts. Flowers and chocolate are nice on Valentine's Day, but a date, especially a first one, should be casual. Or else you might pressure her with the idea that you already want a serious relationship."

"Okay," Silver shrugged, "Sounds easy enough. Anything else?"

"Yeah, just be yourself! Or else you won't truly get to know each other."

With a sigh Silver replied, "Be yourself? Like that hasn't been said before."

People say it so often because it's true!" She prompted, "Now go get 'em!"

"Umm, okay… but it's not until five…"

"Oh, well I have to get back to the store before Rosie kills another customer… Well, before _other_ Rosie kills someone anyway, so bye!"

"Hey who knows, maybe we'll run into each other again!" Silver called after her.

"I somehow really doubt that!" Hope chuckled, "Good luck with life, Kid!"

"Hey! I might be the same age as you!" Silver called as he left, but Hope didn't hear him because she was already too far away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Silver arrived at Blaze's house with his ivory suit and teal tie, he was very confident, but when the door opened he felt as if he was nothing. When Blaze stepped out in a purple dress that pressed against her body and her hair in a casual, but beautiful bun, he was just another tree in a dry forest, and she was the raging fire.

Suddenly, his daydream was shattered when he heard Blaze go, "Hello! Earth to Silver!"

"Oh, uh…um…hey, Blaze!"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Breathe Dude, I don't bite!"

"It's just, you're…"

"Oh God, too formal? I knew it! Amy said this would be perfect, but I knew she was crazy! I just wanted to wear some nice jeans and something comfortable!"

"No, no, no! It's perfect. Took my breath away, really it did." Silver smiled warmly as he said the last part, bringing Blaze's tirade to a halt.

"Thanks," She blushed so faintly that no one even saw it, but the authors and the viewers. "So, that's nice." She mentioned to his rather unusual attire and Silver blushed… Visibly.

"It's so _me_, don't you think? I mean, freaks gotta wear freaky clothes!"

"It fits you, but that doesn't mean I think of you as a freak, Silver."

"Wow, thanks Blaze, never heard that before. You know, except from my mom anyway."

And so Silver took Blaze by the hand and led her down the concrete steps.

He had actually called a taxi there, and it pulled up just in time as the two reached the street. Silver opened Blaze's car door for her, got in himself and they were off. Joking and laughing, a perfect start to a first date and we can only hope it stays that way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile…

After much threatening to putting a bullet in his brothers head, Shadow finally convinced Sonic to leave Rosie Rascal's Suits and Dresses and they were beginning their department for Thrash's Steakhouse after Silver and Blaze. Shadow wore his baddest leathers and his best shades, plus his pearly white teeth seemed to sparkle in the moonlight as he smirked.

As for Sonic? He was prepared with his big, round flight goggles and plaid scarf, "Woohoo! Road trip!" He yelled with excitement.

"Shut up…" Shadow muttered as they started to leave.

"So Shadow you're going to obey the speed limit right?"

"It depends on what the speed limit is."

"Huh-? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as Shadow drove off at what seemed like the speed of sound.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Shadow and Sonic sat in the bush outside their window, Silver and Blaze were eating their meal in silence. "So…" Silver began, desperate to end the awkward silence, "Your house was huge!" He looked back and realized the fountains and many stories, but all he could see at the time was Blaze.

"Uh, yeah…" She picked at her food awkwardly, "It's not really something I like people knowing about, since there are so many stereotypes that come with having wealthy parents."

"Well at least your parents are still alive, right?" Silver countered, trying to make Blaze feel better, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not Mexican! I'm actually from Denmark."

"Oh really?" Blaze put down her fork, finally interested. After a night of talking about his past life, Silver really felt like Blaze was the right person for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Out in the bushes, Sonic and Shadow were placing bets on whether or not they would kiss afterwards.

"They're gonna kiss!" Shadow argued, "Silver's learned from the best!"

"But it's too soon! And she might have a contagious disease or something for all we know!" Sonic rebuffed, "I'm sure he would ask for some test results first like I've taught him to!"

Let's go back…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Silver and Blaze were at the front doors to the restaurant, about to walk outside.

"I had such a great time," Blaze said sincerely, "We should do this again!"

"Definitely!" Silver agreed, "When I'm with you I can really be comfortable, and I just feel like I'm in the right place!"

And then they stepped into the moonlight together. In its full, the beautiful orb in the sky illuminated the pair in a magical world, where the dew on the grass shined like sparklers on the fourth of July, and Blaze's earrings became glittering stars as they reflected the light.

"I could just kiss you right now," Silver whispered, barely hearing himself over the wild thumping of his nervous heart.

Blaze shifted awkwardly from foot to foot without another word, Silver tilted his head, closed his eyes, and leaned in.

"Silver."

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and saw that she had leaned away. Horrified, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Shadow and Sonic fought to conceal their gasps of shock and pity.

"Look, Silver, I don't like you that way." Blaze said uncomfortably as the authors told the angry Silvaze fans to keep reading to the end… This date wasn't for nothing.

"But, but, why… what about the… and the…?"

"Well, I honestly just felt a little bit bad for you. I just wanted to make you feel better."

Silver looked up at the sky. It wasn't as crystal clear and bright anymore. Storm clouds began to pervade the edge of the dark horizon as if the weather was responding to Silver's emotions.

"I'm sorry I took it so seriously," Silver said walking into the parking lot and not bothering to wait for Blaze. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that this wasn't a real date. However, he couldn't control his anger no matter how hard he tried.

"Silver!" She called behind him, "Silver wait!" But he didn't stop, just kept walking. And so Blaze began to grow desperate, "Silver, stop or else I'll make you!" She screamed. Still no response, "That's it!" She yelled, raising her arms.

Silver nearly fell over onto his back when a fire suddenly roared in front of him. He watched as Blaze ran up and closed her fists, the flames were immediately gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sonic and Shadow, having left when Silver and Blaze went storming off into the parking lot, were now cruising home, Shadow on his motorcycle, Sonic in the sidecar as usual. He's probably been in that sidecar more times than any girl ever has.

"So, we never speak of this again?" asked Sonic.

"Never again." agreed Shadow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Silver saw what happened, he closed his eyes really hard and reopened them, wondering if this was all real. Blaze was nowhere in sight when he looked around again, but clear as day was the black mark of burnt asphalt in front of him. It had really happened. Blaze was pyrokinetic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaze got home and immediately got a call from Amy.

"How'd your date go?" She asked.

"Well, it wasn't really a date. It was more like I bought him dinner. And he went home. Angry. But it's too bad; he's kinda cute…"

END

FOR NOW…

* * *

_**The Babylon Rogues clique has declared war on the Mathletes. Next thing you know everyone is taking sides. Everyone, but the two most wanted people in school. Shadow and Silver. Will they end up joining or will they stay clique- less? Will this war ever end? Who's gonna win? Action, humor, and LOTS of talent. Make sure to read **__**Elurigh High 11: This Means War!**_


End file.
